Rachel Blake
Ein Character in Lost Experience ist Rachel Blake, eine Frau welche die Hanso Foundation erforscht und gewissermaßen die Führerin der Geschichte aus der Sicht des Spielers ist. Sie ist die Tochter von Alvar Hanso, und hat zwei Identitäten während ihrer Arbeit im Zusammenhang mit dem Experiment genutzt: Ihre falsche Identität "Persephone" (während sie sich in die Hanso-Telefonleitung und deren Webseite einhackt), und ihren wirklichen Namen "Rachel Blake" (während sie ihren Fortschritt, die Foundation in Europa auszuschalten, auf Film oder in ihrem Tagebuch festhält). Zusammen mit DJ Dan ist sie eine der Protagonisten der Geschichte und ist für gewöhnlich der einzige Charakter, der neue Informationen enthüllt. Sie hat unter der Internetseite der "stophanso" eine kurze Wiederholung ihrer Abenteuer niedergeschrieben. In ihrem Abschlussfilm, dem Norwegen-Video, wird bestätigt, dass Rachel Blake die Tochter von Alvar Hanso ist, und ihre Ausbildung durch die Hanso Foundation bezahlt wurde. In ihrem Audio- und Videosequenzen wird Rachel von Jamie Silberhartz gespielt. Geschichte Rachel's Motive und ihre Vergangenheit wurden bisher geheim gehalten, trotz alledem kamen jedoch ein paar wenige Informationen ans Tageslicht. Es ist bekannt, dass Blake´s Streben nach der Wahrheit über die Operation der Foundation] in einem sehr persönlichen Zusammenhang mit ihrer eigenen Person steht. Wo genau das endet und aus welchem Hintergrund heraus sie handelt ist nicht klar, jedoch bestätigt Rachel, das ihre Mutter getötet wurde und ihr Tod der Grund dafür ist, dass sie die Hanso Foundation stoppen will. In einem weiteren Bericht gibt Blake an, dass sie ihr Widmore Corporation-Abschiedspaket zur Bestechung an einen italienischen Hafenmeister gegeben hat. Dies bedeutet, dass sie seinerzeit als Angestellte einer der Gesellschaft von Widmore Corporation war. Vorstellung als Persephone Zunächst einmal, "Persephone" war die Indentität von Rachel Blake, während sie sich in die Telefon- und Internetleitung der Hanso Foundation einwählte. Während ihrer Zeit als "Persephone", könnte Rachel auf der Hanso Foundation Telefonleitung gehört worden sein, da sie einen Sammelanruf an alle angeschlossenen Teilnehmer auslöste. Sie erzählte den Zuhörern, dass sie nicht "ihren Lügen glauben sollen" und fragte Dinge wie "...wo ist Alvar Hanso? Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Wer hat die Verantwortung?" und "dass wir weiter in die Wahrheit investieren sollen, über das, was bei der Foundation passiert." Indem Rachel das Passwort für den Zugriff des versteckten Teils der Webseite übergibt, startet sie gewissermaßen The Lost Experience für alle Spieler. Sie beginnt dann, Aufschlüsse über das Spiel auf ihrer Subdomain thehansofoundation.org und Persephone.thehansofoundation.org zu hinterlassen, von wo aus Spieler in die Anleitung für neue Hacks, Videos oder Kommentare erhalten. Introduction as Rachel Blake The in-game reveal of the Rachel Blake character and website came on June 19 as part of the source code in thehansofoundation.org. Her website http://www.rachelblake.com was revealed featuring blogs about her holiday travels (see cover blogs). However, a secret section of the site could be accessed by entering the password evident agenda in the "extra info" box (this password was discovered through Persephone's site). This takes visitors to Rachel's hidden blog concerning her efforts to expose The Hanso Foundation. At first, there was much debate over whether Rachel Blake was actually the same woman as Persephone, with different authorities saying different things, such as The Lost Ninja saying they were the same, but Speaker putting out the devil's advocate that it might not be. New evidence was revealed on June 22nd on the letyourcompassguideyou.com directory site to support the theory, however, where a hidden text transcript of an internet conservation was found in the trash section (see OpenersHep Conversation). User OpenersHep refers to herself as 'Rachel B', and it was noted that OpenersHep is an anagram of Persephone, giving weight to the 'same identity' theory. Finally, in her third Iceland post, Rachel confirmed that she was in fact Persephone, after weeks of speculation and discussion. She explained that as she had been hacking a Danish website thehansofoundation.org, she could not have revealed her true identity whilst she was residing in Copenhagen. As stated previously, in what could be seen as the next step in the Experience, The Hanso Foundation website was shut down, and with it came a new form of communication. Now under her real name, Rachel Blake posts blogs on her website almost daily (while taking the weekend off), discussing her findings as she ventures around Europe on the heels of the Hanso Foundation and its staff. In a similar fashion to her "Persephone" days, the new method includes clues for players. However, instead of the flash programmes that were used on THF.org site, videos are shown with Rachel using her digital camera to actively involve players and create a greater sense of alternate reality (with her posts discussing events as they happen). Story so Far Little is known about Rachel’s life before she began hacking The Hanso Foundation website under the guise of “Persephone”, though some information can be gleamed from her blogs and videos. Rachel initially worked for the Widmore Corporation. She later refers to them as an evil megalithic corporation, and this may in part explain why she quit the job, receiving her severance pay. According to her blog, she is now 24 years old. It is also known that at some point Rachel’s mother died, and this is attributed by Rachel to be why she is undertaking her mission to expose The Hanso Foundation. We know after this time that Rachel moved to Copenhagen, under the pretence of travelling, to further her Hanso investigations. After making a number of hacks on the Hanso Foundation website about her discoveries into the disappearance of Alvar Hanso and other Foundation executives, Rachel began to publish her blogs and video clips about her findings. During this time, Rachel learnt that Hanso executive Thomas Mittelwerk was researching islands for some purpose, as well as a specially designed ship. To gain this information, Rachel had to take a number of risks, including directly confronting Mittelwerk himself, and narrowly escaping a run-in with one of Mittelwerk’s cronies. Her research took her to Iceland, where Mittelwerk had headed following a fire at the Hanso funded “Vik Institute”. Here, Rachel learned about the Valenzetti Equation, which was being secretly analysed in the institute by mathematicians and savants. Rachel came to the conclusion that Enzo Valenzetti, the creator of the equation, could have faked his own death in a plane accident, and may be alive in well in hiding. On a tip-off from one of her contacts, “GidgetGirl”, Rachel moved on to Italy, finding once again the presence of Hanso executives. Along with seeing a strange boat called the “Helgus Antonius” loading Hanso Foundation cargo at a nearby harbour, Rachel received a mysterious phone call from “GidgetGirl”, instructing Miss Blake to go to Paris, France immediately. When she arrived in Paris, Rachel went to the meeting place, but GidgetGirl never appeared. Rachel later learnt that GidgetGirl was actually Darla Taft, the mistress of Hanso executive Hugh McIntyre, and that both had died in a suspicious car accident. Whilst still reeling from this development, Rachel was attacked in her hotel room, with gunfire shooting from outside. She was rescued by an unlikely ally, the subordinate of Thomas Mittelwerk known as Malik who Rachel had previously encountered in Copenhagen. Taking her to safety, he tells her of a flat in St Germain de Pres that was owned by Hugh and Darla, and gives her a key. When she got there, Rachel found a video of Darla’s last words, telling her about a package. Inside this, Rachel found folders on the “SPIDER PROTOCOL”, as well as discovering designs for the “Helgus Antonius” ship which outlined a hospital boat with “quarantined” wards. Finally, Rachel found a fake ID and a plane ticket to Sri Lanka, and she hastily booked her flight. In an appearance that blurred the fourth wall of the series, she appeared at the LOST panel at Comic Con and slammed writers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse for allowing The Hanso Foundation "to prove themselves as this great philanthropic organization" by buying their way into the show's plot with advertising dollars. Near the end of her irate speech, she instructs all who want the truth to go to www.hansoexposed.com. HansoExposed.com then became the latest part of the adventure, with individual fragments of a video of Rachel's time in Sri Lanka locked, needing clues that are themselves hidden all over the internet. Rachel's justification for this is that the video is so explosive it "will tear The Hanso Foundation apart...". The video (dubbed the Sri Lanka Video) showed Alvar Hanso, discussing the Valenzetti Equation and the numbers. Mittelwerk could then be seen lecturing Hanso Foundation workers, whilst Rachel secretly filmed in the background. It seems that the Hanso Foundation is desperately trying to solve Valenzetti's equation, but all they end with after running it is six numbers (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42). Mittelwerk himself says that they have been plagued by these numbers, and so radical action must be taken. He tells his team about villages in Sri Lanka, where they have seemingly introduced a genetically targetted retro-virus. For some reason, they are attempting to achieve a 30% mortality rate in the victims, and require the bodies of the dead for examination. In the final moments of the video, Rachel is spotted by Mittelwerk and attempts to escape. Although we did not know how at first, Rachel managed to escape Sri Lanka and most likely returned to the United States, as she appeared at Comic Con. Next, Rachel set up whereisalvar.com, where those who find Apollo bars can upload their pictures. This is done to show the Hanso Foundation "the army that's united to oppose their crimes". Rachel has promised that when enough of her followers have uploaded their faces, she will reveal further instructions. She ends her message on the site with "you won't want to miss what I have to show you". Since the completion of the Sri Lanka Video, Rachel has contacted Malik through the blogs of Speaker, Lost Ninja and Other Girl, in response to his encrypted message during the August 11 DJ Dan Podcast. She explained to Malik how de Zylva, a mutual friend, had rescued her from Mittelwerk's clutches when she was attacked after filming her video. He helped her escape to India, though never came when Rachel waited for him. It is presumed the Hanso Foundation found him first. It now appears that Malik and Rachel will soon be meeting in New York City. Most recently, with whereisalvar.com now showing 100% of bars being found, Rachel has issued a message stating that we will soon learn "the whole truth. About them. About me." She then calls for all to tune into the DJ Dan podcast...so we can once and for all "shut it all down!" In her final video on abc.com, it is confirmed by Alvar Hanso himself that he is her father. It appears that Rachel wondered as a student how her single mother could pay for all her tuition. Investigating her trust fund, she discovered it led back to the Foundation, and this is how she got involved in researching them, and eventually standing against them. Post Archive Rachel Blake media See also related article HansoExposed.com See also related article Sri Lanka Video * Rachel Blake's first video (from C. Post 01) * Rachel Blake's second video (from C. Post 02) * Mittelwerk/Korean conversation audio (from C. Post 04) * Rachel Blake's third video (from C. Post 05) * Rachel Blake's fourth video (from C. Post 06)(now on YouTube) * Rachel Blake's fifth video (from Ic. Post 01) *Rachel Blake's sixth video (from It. Post 01)(now on YouTube) * Mittelwerk/Cronies conversation audio (from It. Post 02) * The DJ Dan podcast featuring Rachel * Blake/Nurse conversation audio (from It. Post 03) * Phone Conversation With GidgetGirl (From It. Post 06) * Rachel Blake's seventh video (from Fr. Post 01)(see full page on Fr. Post 01 for viewing instructions) * Rachel's eighth video (from Fr. 02)(click 'crush zones', and 'view demo'.) * Rachel Blake's ninth video (from Fr. 03) * Rachel Blake's tenth video (from Sri. 01) * Rachel Blake's appearance at ComiCon (6.22.06) *Rachel Blake's final [[Norway Video]] See Also *List of videos available on YouTube Theories * Possible anagrams: ** Bella Hacker (A Hacker Bell) ** A Lab Heckler ** Black Healer ** A Baker Hell ** A Chalk Rebel ** Blacker Hale ** Back Are Hell ** Back All Here ** Hacker Label ** Relable Hack (or Relabel Hack Label Hacker) ** Beak Call Her (Beak being a person's name, perhaps?) * Rachel Blake could be the partner of Tom Brennan as mentioned in the episode "Born to Run". ** Kate looks at family pictures on Tom's fridge which show a young woman with dark hair as well as a baby. Tom says the baby is called Connor, and when Kate says "he's beautiful," Tom replies "well that's from Rachel." ** Tom worked as a doctor and so, if he had connections to The Hanso Foundation, Rachel could have investigated them after his death. ** Basing on Kate, Tom does seem to like tough girls. He's also quite a match to Rachel as a character, as he is described as a little nerdy (which Rachel is arguably a little herself due to her many Star Wars, Alias, etc. references in her blogs/videos). *** There appears to be a distinction between Lost and The Lost Experience. Lost being a television show within the Lost Experience so this couldnt happen. **** However the tv show could be a documentry about a group of people who crashed on the island, or possibly a reality show like the Jim Carey Movie - "The Truman Show". * Rachel's search for answers about The Hanso Foundation/DHARMA will lead her to the island during Season 3. (However, in relation to the timeline, Rachel's search is taking place almost approximately two years ahead of the 'LOST present'. Also, her interaction with the writers and actors of the LOST universe at ComicCon seems to undermine the likelihood of her introduction in the show itself.) * Rachel is one of the Hanso Foundation's life extension tests tried on humans (after the success of Joop) ** Although this can only be if Joop is proved to be a success, not a scam. *Despite her reference to a "Widmore severance package," Rachel was actually (or additionally) an employee of the Hanso Foundation. **In the Post 005 video, Thomas Mittelwerk seems to recognize her. **It's possible that she is the one referred to in the hidden message at the Mathematical Forecasting Initiative page. It states that "she" was an employee of The Hanso Foundation. **It would also have allowed her access to the Hanso Foundation's website and add on her own hacks. **In an early blog post she mentions a former job with 'an evil megalithic corporation'. *Liddy Wales is Rachel's mother **One of Persephone's hacks says "SHE WAS A MEMBER OF THE FOUNDATION" **Would explain Rachel's motives for bringing down The Hanso Foundation, since she stated that she is motivated by her mother's death. *Rachel may know about the existence of the Island. (However, the fact that she confronted the LOST writers at ComicCon and singled out the Hanso Foundation's inclusion in the "fictional" series — but not, say, the island or Flight 815 — makes this unlikely.) **She had a keen interest in a particular satellite photo of an island among Mittelwerk's files — i.e. more than the other photos. **Perhaps her mother was on Oceanic Flight 815. *In the tradition of Lost, her last name might refer to 18th Cent poet, artist and philosopher William Blake **William Blake was a Swedenborgian who was opposed to the scientific materialism of Newton. This fits with her opposition to the scientific work of the Hanso Foundation. (Science at any cost, devoid of spiritually based ethical considerations) That seems to be a major theme of the show/Lost Experience matrix. *Rachel may have been lying throughout The Lost Experience. She may be working with the Hanso foundation to spread the virus through Apollo Candy Bars, as she promised some major event once all the candy bars have been taken. * Alvar Hanso represents Hades, and Rachel Blake represents Melinoe, daughter of Persephone and Hades (or, in some versions, Zeus disguised as Hades). The name Rachel Blake can be translated as either "black sheep" or "white sheep," since "Blake" can mean either color. Black sheep were often sacrificed to Hades. The underworld goddess Melinoe had limbs in contrasting colors of black and white. She walked the Earth at night, bringing fear and night terrors. Rachel was given a fake Healthway Alliance ID showing the name "Melanie Walker," which could be a reference to Melinoe walking the Earth. Using the code name Persephone could have been a sign to her father, hinting at her identity. Alternatively, the original hacker Persephone could actually have been Rachel's mother. One of Persephone's epithets was Malophorus, which means "sheep-bearer." If Rachel represents Persephone's daughter, it makes sense that her first name means "sheep." Persephone in Greek mythology podcast.]] In classical myth, Persephone (She who destroys the sound) was abducted by Pluto to become the queen of the Underworld. Her story has great emotional power: an innocent maiden; a mother's grief at the abduction and the return of her daughter. It is also cited frequently as a paradigm of myths that explain natural processes, with the descent and return of the goddess bringing about the change of seasons. As she was gathering flowers with her playmates in a meadow, the earth opened and Pluto, god of the dead, appeared and carried her off to be his queen in the world below. ... Torch in hand, her sorrowing mother sought her through the wide world, and finding her not she forbade the earth to put forth its increase. So all that year not a blade of corn grew on the earth, and men would have died of hunger if Zeus had not persuaded Pluto to let Persephone go. But before he let her go Pluto made her eat the seed of a pomegranate, and thus she could not stay away from him for ever. So it was arranged that she should spend two-thirds (according to later authors, one-half) of every year with her mother and the heavenly gods, and should pass the rest of the year with Pluto beneath the earth. ... As wife of Pluto, she sent spectres, ruled the ghosts, and carried into effect the curses of men But the Greeks knew another face of Persephone as well. She was also the terrible Queen of the dead, whose name was not safe to speak aloud, who was named simply "The Maiden". Her central myth, for all of its emotional familiarity, was also the back-story of the secret initiatory mystery rites of regeneration at Eleusis, which promised immortality to their awe-struck participants—an immortality in her world beneath the soil, feasting with the heroes beneath her dread gaze. Persephone, as Queen of Hades, only showed mercy once, because the music of Orpheus was so hauntingly sad. She allowed Orpheus to bring his wife Eurydice back to the land of the living as long as she walked behind him and he never tried to look at her face until they reached the surface. Orpheus agreed but failed, looking back at the very end to make sure his wife was following, and lost Eurydice forever. Inspired by James Frazer, Jane Ellen Harrison and modern mythologers, some scholars have labeled Persephone a life-death-rebirth deity. Notes/Trivia *In Rachel's first video there is a can of Sprite visible next to her laptop *Rachel drives a Jeep Compass (as seen in her second video) *This character was originally planned to be called Amy Jenson, who was apparently described in briefing as an attractive and intelligent young woman in search of missing pieces of her past trying to find her missing parent (father). The briefing also apparently mentioned that the actress to play this woman would need to be available for personal appearances from July to September. *Real life actress Jamie Silberhartz also appeared in a short film called "Sissy Frenchfry", one which was mocked by DJ Dan on one of his live broadcasts. Related Websites All of these in-game sites are hosted on the same server * rachelblake.com * stophanso.rachelblake.com * hansoexposed.com * letyourcompassguideyou.com * djdan.am * thehansofoundation.org External links *Comic Con 2006 - Live apperance by Rachel Blake *Entertainment Weekly - Interview by Jeff Jensen following Comic Con 2006 event, above. *stophanso.rachelblake.com **recap on Rachel's adventures - at stophanso.rachelblake.com Kategorie:The Lost Experience Blake, Rachel * Kategorie:Offizielle Webseiten Kategorie:The Lost Experience Webseiten